Glee: The 3D Concert Movie
Glee: The 3D Concert Movie is a Concert-Movie of Glee Live 2011 which was filmed in East Rutherford, NJ on 16 June 2011. It was released August 12 in the US, with a special screening on the 10th. The film features all fourteen regular cast members of Glee, plus the Warblers, who perform several numbers which featured in both Season 1 and Season 2. The film also features Jane Lynch live on stage instead of pre-recorded material (Lynch's scenes have been deleted and will be included on the home release), and Gwyneth Paltrow (in character as Holly Holliday) performing "Forget You" live. Source The film was rated PG for "thematic elements, brief language, and some sensuality" by the MPAA. Creation Ryan Murphy will produce the show, and he explained that the film will help bring the live show to a wider audience. He said: "This tour was all about going out and performing for our amazing fans who have supported our show from the beginning, but due to the limited time, there were only so many cities we could get to. We'll be able to bring the concert experience in full three-dimensional glory." Cast * Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray * Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel * Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson * Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes * Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams * Lea Michele as Rachel Berry * Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson * Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce * Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans * Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones * Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez * Mark Salling as Noah "Puck" Puckerman * Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang * Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang * Curt Mega as Nick * Riker Lynch as Jeff * Titus Makin Jr. as David * Jon Hall * Jane Lynch (deleted scenes) as Sue Sylvester * Gwyneth Paltrow (uncredited) as Holly Holliday * Kellen Sarmiento as Mini-Warbler Release dates As written on the Glee: The Concert Movie Facebook Page *Argentina- 10/20/2011 *Australia-08/11/2011 *Bolivia-09/22/2011 *Brazil-09/16/2011 *Central America-09/16/2011 *Chile-10/20/2011 *Colombia-09/30/2011 *D. Republic-09/22/2011 *Ecuador-09/30/2011 *France-09/28/2011 *Germany-09/15/2011 *Holland-09/01/2011 *Italy-09/16/2011 *Jamaica-08/10/2011 *Japan-09/23/2011 *Malaysia-08/18/2011 *Mexico-09/16/2011 *New Zealand-08/11/2011 *Peru-09/15/2011 *Philippines-09/21/2011 *Puerto Rico-09/22/2011 *Singapore-09/01/2011 *South Africa-08/12/2011 *Trinidad-08/10/2011 *U.S.-08/12/2011 *UK-08/19/2011 *Uruguay-10/07/2011 Song List The songs that appear in the film, in order of appearance: *Don't Stop Believin' *SING *Empire State Of Mind *I'm a Slave 4 U *Fat Bottomed Girls *Don't Rain On My Parade *P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) *Ain't No Way *Jessie's Girl *Valerie *Firework *Teenage Dream *Silly Love Songs *Raise Your Glass *Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy *Safety Dance *Lucky *River Deep - Mountain High *Forget You *I Want to Hold Your Hand *Born This Way *Loser Like Me *Somebody to Love(follows the first set of credits) Source Reception The reception were mixed; on Rotten Tomatoes, it has a 60% rating by the critics and 72% by the fans; the consensus states "The unconverted will remain just as perplexed as ever, but for gleeful Gleeks, The 3D Concert Movie delivers exactly what it promises." Some are saying that it would've done better as a special that aired on thanksgiving weekend. Others saying that they're not a glee fan, but they see what all the fuss is about. Many critics also commented on the overuse of Darren Criss over many of the series regulars. The fans also have mixed reviews. Though many loved it, many were disappointed that Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) and Friday were left out. I'm a Slave 4 U and Lea Michele received amazing reviews, as did Don't Rain on My Parade. Box office Glee: The 3D Concert Movie grossed a domestic total of $11,862,398 and $18,663,238 worldwide; based on a $9 million budget, this can be considered a success. Home media Glee: The 3D Concert Movie was released on December 20, 2011 on Region 1 1-disc DVD and Blu-ray, and 3-disc 3D Blu-ray. The movie was also released as a 2D version, ''Glee: The Concert. ''The same formats were also released in the United Kingdom on December 5, 2011. Videos thumb|left|300px es:Glee: The 3D Concert Movie Category:Concerts Category:Merchandise